Clumsy Cause I'm Falling
by biteXmeXplease
Summary: Bella moves in with Charlie during her freshman year of highschool. What happens if Rosalie isn't in the picture just yet? Would Bella still fall for the same Cullen?
1. Best Friends Means Forever

I sadly do not own any of the Stephenie Meyer Series or the characters.

Best friends forever and always. It was what we said from day one. It wasn't a joke or a label; it was a promise. We never meant to break that promise, we really didn't, but no one ever means to break a promise. It just kind of happens, and with ever broken promise, there are pieces left to pick up. It wasn't their fault. I blame myself more then anyone of them, but what choice did I have? They had a life, and it wasn't their fault I could no longer be apart of it. You must think I am crazy, but that is because you don't know the story. Every story has a beginning. My story begins the day I meant Alice ,and her older brother Emmett. It was my first day at Fork's High school. I was freshman. I had moved from Phoenix, Arizona, where my mom, Renee lived to Forks, Washington, to live with my dad, Charlie. I remember being so nervous I thought I was going to throw up or something. I wasn't paying attention as I walked into the small school. I was trying not to be my clumsy self and trip and fall. As I was walking to the office, I ran straight into the back of someone. I looked up to see the gorgeous face of Alice Cullen. She was short, tiny, pale and pixie like. She had black hair that made her topaz eyes stand out. She was beautiful, but that didn't even begin to explain it. After a few moments of staring she finally broke the silences.

"Hi. I'm Alice Cullen. You must be Chief Swan's daughter."

"Um… yea. I'm Isabella, but call me Bella. How did you know I was Charlie's daughter?"

"Forks is a small town, Bella. A very small town."

Alice walked away laughing to herself. I made my way to the front office, where I got my schedule, for what seemed like would be a long year. I got lost trying to find my first class, making me late. It was English, my favorite subject. Once I made it to class, I saw Alice waving her hands at me widely, telling me to come take the seat beside her. I made it to my desk without tripping. The whole class period, I talked to Alice. She had this thing about her that just made it easy to talk to her. She talked like she was excited about everything. It was just to cute. She made me feel excepted and like forks could actual be okay. During the talk, I was informed by Alice that she was adopted by a man named Carlisle and his wife Esme. She had two brothers, and was head over heels for Esme's nephew, who they had also adopted. It turned out that we had all of our first four classes together. In health, the last class before lunch, I tripped, nearly falling to the floor, but I was caught by a large, built, maculate boy, or maybe man, I wasn't really sure. But he was beautiful just like Alice, and he was laughing his head off, and all I could do was blush, something I did much too often. Alice's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Bella, this is Emmett, my brother. He is a sophomore this year. Emmett, this is Bella, she is the new girl and stop laughing at her.

"Sorry Bella. Its just you are so entertaining. I haven't laughed like that in forever. Thanks kiddo." That's the moment I got my nicknamed from Emmett, kiddo. The whole class period we laughed and talked. Emmett, like Alice was easy to talk to. He made everything possible funny. When class ended, I swear my mouth hurt from laughing so much. From that moment on those two became my best friends, and visa versa.


	2. Missing Piece

Once again I am sad to say...

I own nothing.

Stephenie Meyer owns it's all.

-

Once we were in the lunch line Alice spoke.

"Bella, you HAVE to eat lunch with us. I mean you just have to. I know we just meant but you already are like my best friend. I mean I tend to just stuck to my family, so I don't really have many friend, except for them…" Alice was interrupted by Emmett, but she sounded so unsure of what I would say.

"Well duh, Alice of course Bella here is going to sit with us. I mean we are just irresistible, well at least I am, I mean just look at me." Emmettknew he was hott, and he made sure everyone knew it too. All I could do was laugh at my new best friends and follow them to a table that already had two boys sitting at it.They where both gorgeous, and pale, like Alice and Emmett. One stood out more then the other. He had dark hair that fell in his face when he looked down. He was in no other words, breath taking. All I could do was hope that this was not the one Alice was crazy mad about, but he didn't look like her type but then again I had just meant her today. I was once again pulled away from my thoughts by none other then Alice.

"Bella, this is Edward, my brother. Edward please stop starring at my new best friend." I looked down blushed like crazy, well at least he wasn't the nephew. " And this would be Japer Hale, Esme's nephew." She leaned forward to whisper in my ear. " Isn't is so cute."

I just laughed, as Emmett pulled me down into the seat beside him. I sat in the middle of him and Alice, who of course sat beside Jasper. I felt safe next to the two of them. While Edward was on the other side of Emmett. Jasper was the first to talk.

"So Bella, what brings you to Forks?"

"Well, um. My mom is getting remarried to a baseball player named Phil, so I came to live with Charlie, so she could travel with him."

Emmett broke in with " This isn't ask Bella twenty questions time, besides I have already heard this story."

"Oh please forgive me almighty Emmett." I started laughing while Emmett just smiled.

"Your forgiven this time Joker Jasper."

"You two are stupid. And Jasper, Emmett's ego is big enough without thinking he is some almighty king. Giving them that idea is just going to turn around and bite you" Edward spoke up. His voice was like music to my ears. " Alice, would you come with me to get a soda. It I go along I am scared some random girl will come up and ask me out. It has already happen twice today. I mean you think they would all get the point sometime, but no."

"Sorry Hot stuff Edward, but I don't think your sister would stop them. Have Bella go with you" All I could do was blush, and laugh.

"Good point. Come on Bella." I was speechless as he flashed me his crooked smile. He was too cute, words couldn't even begin to describe him. Oh God, what is wrong with me. He is Alice's brother, and with the way things were going with the rest of them, he would probably only see me as a sister figure. I knew I had to say something cause everyone at the table was looking at me.

"Edward, you know you could at least ask, or at least make me feel like I had a choice." which of course I knew I didn't. I could never say no to him, or any of them for that matter.

" Sorry. Bella would you give me the honors of coming with me to get something to drink? Please please PLEASE!" Dang he was too cute for his own good.

"It would be my pleasure, Eddie" Everyone laughed at the new nickname I had just given Edward. We got up and walked to the vending machine.

"Bella, do you want anything? I mean it's the least I came do for you saving me and all."

" No thanks. I am good." We started to make our way back to the table, when he stopped me. "Sorry for my brother. He is kind of full of himself." I laughed.

"You think, but its cool. He makes me laugh, and Alice is great. I fell like I have known her my whole life."

"Yea, but the way they kept talking to you I thought I was never going to have a moment of your attention." I could help but blush. God if he only knew he had my attention from the moment I saw his gorgeous eyes. " Your cute when you blush Bella." With that he lead me back to the table, and I was all smiles. Then the bell rang,

I couldn't help but feel at ease with this family. There was just something about them but drew me in. They made me fell as if… well that I was part of their family, which is what happened. They all became my family. They each played their own part, and without one, the puzzle wasn't complete. Emmett told me later on in life that I was one of there missing pieces.

-

Tell me what you think so far. Please. This is my first fan fic. I know you are thinking Bella and Edward but there is a twist, so don't just assme they are gonna be together.


	3. Protecting Edward

Stephenie Meyer is amazing and came up with the characters I am just using them, but she owns them.

-

Emmett offered to walk me to my next class, but it turns out that Edward was in there with me. "Edward. Be careful with this one, she tends to trip over air" With that I laugh making me blush for the millionth time that day. We left the others, and started towards the classroom. Everyone was starring as we made our way down the hallway. I hated attention so I walked with my head down to the ground. I couldn't figure out if they were watching because I was the new girl, or because Edward was beside me. He finally broke the silence.

"They aren't used to seeing us with anyone but our family Bella." It was like he could read my mind.

"Oh." was all I could get out because we were walking into the room. The teacher told me to pick anywhere to sit, so I followed Edward, and sat down beside him. It only made sense because I didn't know anyone else. The teacher explained that day we were going to be doing partner work. I assumed that I would work with him, but as soon as the teacher told us that a group of girls ran up to Edward each asking him to be their partner. I just stood back and watched the scene before me. Edward was hot and all but these girls were crazy. Some boy I had never seen before walked up to me and grabbed my attention. He was built, and cute, but not near as cute as the three Cullen boys.

"Hey. I'm Mike Newton. Do you want to work together, since he seems to be kind of busy." Before I could answer I felt someone grab my waist and pull me into them. The hand that held me was cold, but in a good way. I looked up to see the one and only Edward. He looked mad and frustrated.

"Sorry Newton, but Bella's working with me." At that moment every girl in the room glared at me. Ha if looks could kill, I could so be dead right about now.

"Dude shouldn't that be up to her, and what about them?" Mike pointed to two girls would where starring at the three of us. Mike and Edward were both looking at me. Edward was giving me a sad look, but I figured he was sad because needed me to protect him again. I figured it was my turn to speak up.

"Sorry Mike, Edward needs me. Maybe next time though?" We made our way to sit down, when Edward began talking.

"Bella, you're a life saver. Normally I get stuck with some dizzy girl who doesn't know anything and the whole time they just sit here starring at me like I am something good to eat." I laughed. " And who does Mike think he is. He was practically undressing you with his eyes. Ugh."

"You my friend, are just like Emmett. You are too over protective. I am a big girl. I can take care of myself. Maybe that's why you guys only have each other."

"Bella if it wasn't for Emmett, you would have a bruised face, from what he said. So just get used to it." This was fun. I felt like I could be myself around the Cullens. Being friends with Edward was going to be easy. If I could just get over his eyes, his crooked smile, his breath taking body… Stop Bella. I refuse to be like every other girl at Fork's High school, drooling over him. From that moment on I would put my attracting to Edward in the back of my head. Before I knew it school was over for the day. As I was walking to the parking lot to call Charlie, I was grabbed and pulled into a huge bear hug. It was Emmett. I smiled.

"Cant… Breathe…Em. Let… Go" Emmett let me go.

"Sorry Bella. I was just excited about telling you that you have to come with Alice to the game tomorrow."

"What game would that be?" Emmett couldn't answer because Jasper did.

"Well the football game of course. We all play. Alice didn't tell you that?" I couldn't help but laugh. The boys played football. I mean they were built and everything, but they didn't strike me as the jock type.

"You guys playing football. This I have got to see. I wouldn't miss it for the world." At that Alice began jumping up and down with excitement.

"YAY! We can go to your house after school tomorrow, and get ready, then after the game you have to come and spend the night with me and met my parents. They are going to love you. Omg. This is gonna be so much fun. I can't wait. Your dad shouldn't care cause it's the weekend and everything. " Alice's excitement made me smile, and I couldn't help but get excited along with her. I loved being with all of them. This made Edward laugh.

"You don't have to come to the game if you don't want to. You do have a choice you know." I chuckled.

"No its cool. I want to go. It will be fun, plus I have a feeling that there is no way to say no to Emmett and defiantly not Alice.

"Yes, there is. I happen to do it all the time." And with that we all went home. Charlie was excited that I had made friends so fast, so he said it was okay that I went with them, and agree to pick Alice and me from school, and take us to the game. And after dinner, and doing my homework I called Alice to tell her.

"Hey Bella. What's up?' Emmett answered.

"How did you know that it was me?"

"Bella darling it's called caller id."

"Oh yea. Well I was just calling to tell Alice, Charlie said I could go and everything."

"Awesome. She will be excited. My parents are excited to met you. Alice has been telling them about you since we left school. ALICE PHONE." Next thing I know I heard a squealing Alice on the phone telling me how much fun we were going to have. She also told me that Emmett also couldn't shut up about me to their parents, Edward and Jasper too. After we got off the phone, I went to sleep thinking about my new best friends. Maybe Forks wouldn't be so boring after all. I mean after one day at school, I had 4 new best friends. How would I know that in the next three years Forks would be the place where I got my first kiss, lost my virginity, and where I would have my heart broken… more then once?

-

Review please. Bella is attracted to Edward, but soon someone else will steal her attention leaving them as only best friends. I am just trying to show how she gets close to every Cullen.


	4. Sorry

NOT A CHAPTER

Sorry. [

This week was so busy. I had mid-terms all week. I pretty much lived on red bull. Then Friday was my friend Emily's birthday, and yesterday was my friend Ginger's birthday. But I am working on the next chapter right now, but I am not sure what I want to happen at the sleepover. Any ideas? Okay I'm going to try to get it within the hour, but it would be faster if I had ideas.


	5. The tshirt

Stephenie Meyer owns them all. Ever single one of them.

-

Waking up in the mornings was the thing I hated the most in the world, but today wasn't so bad. Today was Friday, the day of the game, and sleep-over. School was pretty much the same as the day before. The first four classes I talked to Alice, then Emmett, followed by lunch. Once we were at the table, I noticed each of the boys had on a football Jersey. Each fit there bodies perfectly. It clung to every muscle in there arms and chest. Emmett was skied for today's game. They were playing some school called La Push. That's all they talked about, football this and football that. Alice and me made our own conversation, so we weren't bored out of our minds. Before I knew it school was over. We said goodbye and good luck to the boys. Charlie loved Alice from the moment he picked us up. Once we got to my house, Alice told me that Esme and her made us shirts to wear with the boys numbers on them. Alice's shirt was all yellow with only the number 14 written in blue. She pulled out my shirt next. It was a baby blue shirt with the numbers 5 and 17 on both sides, and one the back the name Cullen was written in yellow.

" I have Jasper's number, and you have Emmett's and Edward's." That is when operation Barbie Bella began. Alice went crazy straitening my hair perfectly, and putting it up in a half ponytail. Then came the make-up. I hated and loved every minute of it.

Before I knew it we were at the game sitting on the blenchers, cheering. It was a blast. Alice talked nonstop about our plans for tomorrow. Alice planned for us to go shopping, something I hated, but I just couldn't tell her no. The game went by fast. With five minutes left, our team was up by 7. Then Alice told me something I thought I would never hear.

"Bella. I have to tell you something, but you can't freak out. I mean I am not sure or anything, but I think one of my brothers has a thing for you." My jaw dropped. My face must of told her I was confused, because she continued. "He hasn't said anything about it, but I see the way that Emmett looks at you, and I really think there is something there, that's why I am telling you, but you can't tell him I said anything or he would kill me. I think you two would be cute. I really think you should go for him, Bella." I was shocked. Emmett was hot, so why would Alice think he liked him, she must of hit her head or something. My thoughts where racing. Did I like Emmett… No I couldn't. Ugh. What is wrong with me. I just meant thing I meant this family and already I had thoughts about two of them. My thoughts were interrupted by Alice telling me the game was over and we had to go met her dad in the parking lot.

When we got to the car, Alice got in the front and I got in the back seat.

"Hello Bella. I'm Carlisle. It is nice to finally met you. I have already heard so much about you from my kids." I blushed.

"Its nice to met you too." With that the boys climbed in the car. We were all cramped in the back, and Alice laughed at us. When we got to the house, I was greeted in a hug.

"I'm Esme. Make yourself at home Bella." The boys all went to their rooms to shower, after a tour of their beautiful house, Alice and me went into the living room.

"Let's get a bunch of junk food, and have a movie marathon tonight. It will be fun. I'll get the snacks, then we will decided on a movie." While I was waiting for Alice to return Jasper came in the room.

"Want to have a movie marathon with Alice and me. She is getting snacks right now."

"Sure I'll go tell the boys to hurry and get blankets and pillows for all of us."

One by one they slowly made their way into the living room.

"What movie are we watching." Emmett was being impatient.

"We can watch The Notebook or Grease." Alice's words made the boys shake their heads. Edward was the only one to talk though.

"Whatever Alice, but we are picking the next one." Alice then put in Grease. Alice sat on the couch with me, then Jasper sat next to her. Edward took the other spot beside me, and Emmett laid out on the floor. After Grease, the boys wanted to watch Underworld. This continued for three more movies. When Alice put in The man in the moon, I started to get tried. Ten minutes in to the movie I feel asleep.

Alice's POV

After the man in the moon, I looked over to see Bella asleep on Edward's shoulder and he was asleep with his arm wrapped around her. It was so cute.

"Jasper, Emmett look at them. They are too cute." Once I said that Emmett got up from the floor.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. Good night." Maybe I was wrong for telling Bella about my thoughts about Emmett. Maybe she likes Edward. She couldn't. I mean Edward doesn't date, and Emmett makes her laugh 24/7. I looked at Jasper.

"Can you say jealously. Want to watch another movie?"

"Sure."

Bella's POV

I woke up for find myself laying on Edwards's lap. I insistently blushed and sat up and saw Alice and Jasper on the floor. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, and her head was buried in his chest. They were too cute for words. Anyone who met them knew they where made for each other. I got up and walked up to Alice's room when I heard music playing from Emmett's room. I walked up to his door and knocked, and slowly opened the door. Emmett was laying in his bed, looking at some football book. He smiled when he saw me then hit the spot beside him, telling me to come lay with me. I did.

"And do I own this pleasure too."

"Um. I woke up on the couch and couldn't fall back asleep, so I was going to Alice's room, when I heard your music."

"Oh. Well my brother and you sure looked cute down there on the couch." He sounded kind of angry but I let it slid as nothing.

"Oh I guess we just fell asleep or something."

"How about that football game. I told you we would kill them." We both laughed.

"I didn't think you guys had it in you, but I guess I was wrong. You guys were awesome. I mean you are better then half the senior plays and Edward and Jasper are amazing to only be freshman."

"What can I say, we Cullen boys are hot stuff." He flashed he the cutest smile, showing off all his perfectly white teeth. If he only knew, wait he does know how cute he is. This is Emmett I am talking about. We talked like this for hours before we both got tired.

"Bella, you can just sleep in here if you want. My parents won't care."

"Okay." I mumbled half way asleep already. I cuddled into the pillow and blanket, when I felt Emmett lean over and whisper in my ear.

"I forgot to tell you. I really like your shirt Alice made." With that I fell asleep. Now when I think back about that every moment, in a way it symbolized the future. It's like Alice could see the future. I wish, cause then she could if warned us all. It's only one shirt; two numbers, but look a bit deeper. Its one girl; two brothers.

-

Okay. There it is. Sorry it took me so long. I am going to try and write two chapters tomorrow. Its not the best but I am leading up to stuff.


	6. Alice's Plan

I do not own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns it all.

--

I woke up in Emmett's bed, with his arm wrapped around my waist. He was still asleep, and looked very peaceful. I removed his arm slowly, so I didn't wake him up. Then I made my way downstairs, where I saw Edward laying on the couch watching cartoons. When he saw me he moved his feet, so I could sit down.

" I didn't know you were a Saturday morning cartoon kind of guy." He laughed.

"There is a lot about me, Bella, that you have yet to discover." I was very intrigued with his words. I wanted to know as much about him as possible.

"Well, I guess you are just going to have to school me in the ways of Edward. Tell me something I don't know about you."

"Let's see. Um. I don't really like football, but I play because of my brothers, and I'm kind of good at it. Soccer is really my thing."

"Keep going…"

"My birthday is March 31st." I gave him a look to keep talking. " I am crazy about music."  
"Do you play anything?"

"The piano. Do you?"

"I wish. My musical talents are about as good as my walking abilities." He laughed. "Will you play for me sometime?"

"Just say the time and place. Now its my turn to learn something about you, besides the fact you suck at walking."

"What do you want to know." I heard him whisper something that sounded like everything, but I think my head was just playing games with me.

"How about when is your birthday?"

"That's easy. November 18th."

"Favorite Holiday…"

"Halloween. Yours?"

"It's Halloween too. Favorite color?" I didn't really have a favorite color, but he was looking at me with his eyes, which have become one of my favorite things to look at so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Green. What's yours?"

"Blue." We sat there just looking at each other until I decided to break the silences.

"Where did Alice and Jasper go?" He looked down, and his hair fell in his face.

"Well, after Alice found you in Emmett's bed…, she went to take a shower." He looked up, but his eyes wondered around the room. " Jasper went to go back to sleep in his bed." I was amazed how Edward's words left me feeling guilty, like I had done something wrong, just like Emmett's words did the night before. There is no way either one likes me like that. I am just their sister's best friend, and here I was falling slowly for both of them. God. I just need to learn how to be friends with guys, that's all. I was confusing friendship as a crush. Then I remembered Alice's words about Emmett liking me. I had to get away from Edward, because the silences was killing me.

"I am going to go find Alice." With that I ran up the stairs, tripping on the last step, but I was caught. I looked up to see Emmett. His arms wrapped around my waist, like they had been this morning, when I woke up. We stood there for like seem liked hours, until someone cleared there throat. Edward was at the bottom of the steps.

"You can let go of the girl, Emmett." Edward's voice was calm, but there was a hint of angry there. I really was losing it. Emmett released me.

"Thanks for catching me Emmett."

"Anytime kiddo." I went and ran into Alice's room. She pulled me to sit on her bed with her.

"What is going on? I mean when I feel asleep you were in Edward's arms. Then when I wake up you are in Emmett's bed."

"Nothing happened with Emmett and me if that's what you mean. I woke up, came up here, then I heard his music, so I went in and we talked, then fell asleep. I promise."

"Silly Bella. I know that. What I don't know is which one you are into."

"Oh. You see that is what I haven't figure out yet, but they are both out of my league so it doesn't matter."

"Bella. Shut up. From the looks of it I am guessing they both like you. This is so cool. You are going to date one of my brothers."

"You are getting way ahead of yourself Alice."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Emmett opened the door. "Hey Bella, I have to go football practice, but I was wondering if you wanted to go grab lunch or something afterwards." Before I could answer Alice answered for me.

"She would love to Emmett. See you later." Emmett just smiled and walked out closing the door behind him.

"Alice, why in the world would you do that. I am confused enough without you trying to play matchmaker, don't you think?"

"No. What I think is that you need to spend more time with both of them as friends. Even if they make a move on you your not allowed to do anything because that's not fair to the other. After you hang out with both of them, you will figure out what guy you really like, and what one is really the brother you've always wanted. I know that sounds weird, but it's true. You are confused because they both make you laugh, feel safe, and you can be yourself around them. You just have never had a brother before."

"I don't think this is a good idea. I mean they both already were trying to hurt each other with their eyes on the stairs."

"That's because they are Cullen boys and they are very overprotective. They are both used to getting what they want. Well Emmett is I guess. Edward never really showed interest in a girl before you. But as far as I know, neither one knows your interested. It will stop because the one you don't like will start to see you as a sister, well just a sister he is attracted to." We both laughed. After we controlled our laughter, I spoke.

"What happens if I can't decide what one I like or if I pick the wrong on?"

"Bella, your heart will tell you. Trust me."

"I really hope your right."

Looking back now I see how stupid and silly Alice's plan really was. Playing a game with two guys is one thing, but playing with two brothers is a league of its own. It is bound to cause fights, but you would think between the two brothers. Nope not in my story. There was a fight of course. A fight that changed the course of the future. A fight that in the lead to my first heartbreak, but not on purpose. The fight was between one of the brothers and me, and it still stings like the day it happened.

--

Sorry it took so long, but school has been crazy lately. Let me know what you think in a review. Hope you enjoy.


	7. Jealous?

I own nothing, not a single character.

Stephenie Meyer owns everything.

-

Priming for a date isn't exactly my idea of a good time. Alice insisted that while the boys were away playing football, we needed to go shopping for the perfect outfit to wow Emmett. She had Esme drop us off at the mall. Alice began dragging me into every store possible in search of the perfect outfit. In about the seventh store we finally found what I was going to wear, a cute little black mini skirt that flared at the bottom with white lace, and a light baby blue tank top that stopped showing the bottom of my stomach. It wasn't something I would normally wear but I looked good in it. Alice said it was perfect, flirty but not too flirty, it looked casualty but cute so it didn't look like I was trying to hard. She called Esme, and we went to the food court to wait.

Alice POV

We were sitting at a table waiting, when my phone rang. It was Edward. I excused myself from Bella, just incase this call was about her.

"Hello Edward. Aren't you at football? What's up?"

"Well, Emmett just told me that he was taking some girl out to dinner, and he wanted to double, so I was wondering if you think I should ask Bella?" My heart sank at that moment for Edward. You could hear the nervousness in his voice even through the phone. I hated that I had to tell him, but there was no other way. Emmett was doing this on purpose, I just knew it. He wanted Edward to watch as he took Bella out. This was not suppose to happen. Edward's voice pulled me back to the conversation.

"Alice… Are you still there?"

"Oh. Sorry. I kind of spaced out there for a moment."

"So should I ask Bella, or would that be too weird?"

"Um. It would kind of be weird, I mean normally a double date has two girls?"

"What are you talking about Alice?"

"Oh. Well Bella is Emmett's date." I heard Edward mumbled the word jerk under his breathe. I really did feel bad for him, but Emmett did ask first. "He asked her this morning before you guys left for practice. I'm sorry Edward. I guess he likes Bella too. It is just dinner. Its not like they are getting married. Bella doesn't even know if she really likes Emmett. You could still have a chance."

"Yea. Whatever. I got to go Alice. See you at home." With that I only heard the dial tone.

I slowly made my way back to the table, where Bella was sitting. I guess it was time to tell her there may be a slight problem with our plan.

EPOV

When I got off the phone with Alice, I knew there was only one thing I could do. Get a date for dinner today. I looked through the contacts on my phone until I found the perfect girl… not perfect for me, but perfect to make Bella jealous. If I had to watch her go on a date with my brother then she deserve to be jealous. Good Lord please let her be jealous.

-

I know its short, and I havent posted in forever, but i have been really busy. I promise to get a chapter up tomorrow after school. Review please. Next is the date chapter.


	8. Finding a Date

Some have asked about if the Cullens are vampires... no. They are human, because in my story, they have to get older. :

-----

EPOV

I went through my contacts on my phone, trying to find the best person to cause Bella's jealously I craved so much at the moment. It was taking over. Jasper ran up to me. He was smiling for ear to ear.

"My sister is here! She is moving in with us. Esme planned it. This is so cool. I hope she likes Alice," He was talking so fast I didn't understand anything he was saying, but you could tell he was excited about something.

"Jasper, breathe and start over." He took a deep breathe, and restarted telling me.

"Rosalie, my twin sister is moving in with us, well by now already moved in. Esme has been planned this for weeks. Rose is on her way over here to see me now, and met you guys." Now that I knew what was going on, I thought it would be fun to tease him just a little.

"That's cool Jasper. I know you miss her. So what was that about Alice?" Once the words let my mouth, Jasper's face reddened slightly.

"Oh, you heard that? Sorry. I was just thinking aloud I guess. What if they don't like each other?" Now I was confused. Everyone got along with Alice, it was one of her charms.

"Why does it matter?"

"Um… well.. Because they are going to be living under the same roof, and I know Rose can be a real bitach some times, while Alice is always so perky." Once the name Alice left his mouth he smiled while talking.

"Are you sure that's it?" He waited for a second, as if to think of an answer.

"Yea. I mean why else. It's not like my twin sister, who I love dearly, is about to meet the girl of my dreams, the women I'm going to one day marry." Jasper started looking down as he spoke, which was strange.

"Look Jazz, they both love you, maybe not the in the same way, but chill because they will get along. Well if Rose likes to shop that is."

"What to you mean different ways Edward?"

Right as I was about to spill Alice's so called secret, that everyone but Jasper already figured out, a beautiful, tall, pale, goddess like runway model walked up and threw her arms around Jasper, who began to swing her around, hugging her tight. When they finally let go, I noticed they had the same ocean blue eyes, and golden sun hair. She smiled has she put her hand out to shake mine. She was gorgeous, and could probably convince any man on this planet to do anything she wanted, with that wicked, seductive smile.

"I'm Rosalie Hale, you must be, Edward right?" I took her hand and nodded my head up and down. I was scared to speak, for I might say something stupid.

The coach's voice brought me out of my starring at her flawless face. Jasper hugged her again, and ran out to the other players on the field, where Emmett was, because he talked to coach all of the break, not that I was complaining.

As I started to make my way out to met the other guys, she waved, and I smiled my best crooked smile, that girls seem to love. Then without thinking it over, I walked back over to her, and moved my lips to her ear. She smelt so good, I didn't want to move, but I had a question to ask her.

In the most seductive voice I could I became to whisper in her ear…

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

----

Sorry for the long wait. School is crazy, and i am involved in a muscial with my drama class, and not today i got a job, but... I have a free second period everyday now, except Tuesday, which is where i have been writing. I have two more chapters i have wrote, but i dont know if I will get them up tonight. Please Review, and tell me what you think so far. The date is coming up, and so is the fight I talked about before.


End file.
